leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Evelynn/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The night is my veil... " - The demon Evelynn lures in prey with a beautiful lie: the voluptuous façade of a human woman. Once her victim succumbs to her charms, she subjects them to unspeakable torment, gratifying herself with their pain. And yet, humans expire so quickly during agony's embrace. Any one dance grants Evelynn only a tiny morsel of pleasure—just enough to tide her over until the next feeding. ;The Shadows Beckon Saito Takeda leaned his elbows upon the lacquered surface of his desk, the thick leather of his gloves creaking as he steepled his fingers. What had once been heavy slabs of muscle in years gone by had slowly given way to fat, but he was still a big, intimidating man. His gaze was inscrutable, his eyes having long been replaced with soulless, reflective black lenses. A pair of heavily augmented bodyguards stood to either side of him. They were the best money could buy, their bodies having been turned into brutal chem-tech weapons by the brilliant, albeit deranged, scientist . Takeda's inherent violence and ambition had seen him rise from humble beginnings to become one of Zaun's most powerful chem-barons, the infamous rulers of the undercity. Today he planned the downfall of yet another of his rivals. "Bring her in, Ortos" he said, through a cloud of exhaled smoke. Unseen chains rattled and pulled taut, and the dark iron doors to his office ground open. Two more bodyguards stood to mute attention outside. One could never be too careful. Takeda had learned that the hard way, as his many scars attested. Takeda's shaven-headed chamberlain, Ortos, stepped forward, leading a petite figure to the entrance. Shadows clung to her, making it difficult to see her clearly, though Takeda glimpsed a flash of blue-tinged flesh and a pair of predator's eyes that reflected the chem-fire sconces of his office. He felt an unfamiliar tremor of apprehension at her appearance, but forced it aside. He was one of the most feared men in Zaun. Why should he feel uneasy in his own office? "The Lady " Ortos announced. Takeda waved a gloved hand, and Ortos retreated, the doors grinding shut behind him. Evelynn sauntered forward, moving with sublime grace, the heels of her boots echoing sharply. She came to a halt on the other side of Takeda's wide desk, and planted her hands on her hips. He could see her more clearly as the shadows retreated to the corners of the room. Her slender figure was clad in gleaming red leather, and her eyes were yellow and almond-shaped, like those of a cat. A wild mane of crimson hair framed her face, and sharp canines glinted as her lips parted in a sardonic smile. "I've been called many things" she said, "but a lady? That's a new one." Takeda leaned back in his seat, considering her. "Around here, most call you the Widowmaker." Evelynn shrugged. "At least it's accurate." "I've never married, myself" said Takeda. "But the one I want you to kill, the Baron Artega Holt, has a wife. Two of them, actually, and a throng of mistresses." "He sounds perfectly charming. I'm sure they'll miss him dearly" purred Evelynn. "I shall be glad to make his acquaintance." "Before I commission you, I need some kind of assurance" said Takeda. "How do I know you are the right one for this job?" "You would have me prove myself, like some back-alley cut-throat?" she asked, a hint of irritation in her voice. "Has it been so long since I stepped foot in Zaun that I really need to audition?" "We hear something of your exploits from time to time. That Demacian knight-commander assassinated last year; that was you, wasn't it?" Evelynn gave a slow nod. "It was." "And the heir of Clan Kozari, in Piltover last week?" Evelynn's expression hardened. "No, that was not me" she said. "That was ." "Ah" mused Takeda. "Interesting. Well, I guess it proves that reputations and gossip can never truly be relied upon. I'll trust what I see with my own eyes." "Then I'm afraid this might leave you disappointed" hissed Evelynn. The blue-skinned assassin took a step back and instantly into shadow. Takeda's bodyguards tensed, flexing their piston-strengthened limbs in unease. Takeda glanced left and right, trying to discern her location. Nothing. She was simply gone, vanished completely, as if she had been swallowed by the darkness. "Not bad" he said. He'd heard of her power, of course, but such things are often over-exaggerated. He was pleased to see that in this case, the rumors were true. Taloned grabbed him from behind, blood red nails digging into his flesh as Evelynn emerged from the shadows. She was far stronger than she looked, and forcibly turned his head to expose his thick neck. Her grasp was ice-cold, as if warm blood no longer flowed in her veins, and her fangs were inches from his jugular. His guards turned instantly, stepping forward to defend their master, but Takeda raised a hand, stopping them in their tracks. He knew they would have been too slow had she truly wished to end his life. "What do you think?" breathed Evelynn through bared teeth, her chilled breath caressing his throat. "Impressed yet?" Takeda snorted. "Not bad at all" he said. "Yes, you will do nicely. Now, let us discuss my offer." "I hope you can afford me" she hissed, tightening her grip, and leaning closer. "I don't want you to have wasted my time here." Takeda swallowed uncomfortably. "I don't think that will be an issue" he said. Evelynn released him with a shove, and sat on the edge of his table. She stretched like a cat, completely at ease. "You haven't yet asked my price" she said. "Whatever it is, I can pay it." "Money holds no interest to me, Saito" she said. Takeda furrowed his brow. "Then what is it you want?" "Much more than you will be willing to give, I'm thinking" she said. "But I believe you'll come around." "This is not the way things work here" growled Takeda. "I own this district. No one makes demands of me." "You've seen only a fraction of what I can do" said Evelynn. She leaned back, smiling. "I'm in the perfect position to make a few demands." Takeda said nothing. His body was tense. He opened his mouth to speak but Evelynn interrupted him, holding up a finger. "Don't say anything rash, my dear" she said. "You'd be dead before the words left your lips." Takeda stared at her, frozen in indecision. "Very wise" Evelynn said, after giving it a moment. She stood, moved back around the desk, and strode toward the door. "Artega Holt will be dead before sunup" she said, without looking back. "I'll be in touch about my first payment." "'''First' payment?"'' said Takeda. "The first of many" she said, pausing to look back at him. "You'd be wise to remember that I can strike wherever there is darkness. And Zaun is such a dark place." She nodded toward the door, raising an eyebrow. Takeda growled an order, and the doors swung open. Before she left, Evelynn gave him a wink. "Don't take it too hard" she said, as she melded into the darkness. "So long as you don't irritate me, this partnership will work out well for us both." Takeda sat alone in silence. After a few minutes, his chamberlain peered into the room. "Can I get you anything, my lord?" Ortos said. "No" said Saito Takeda through gritted teeth. He slammed a fist onto his desk. "Leave me. All of you, leave me. And stoke the furnace. There are too many shadows in here... " |-| 1st= "There is little mystery about her to me - she is the ultimate predator." - origins are shrouded in mystery - a mystery she herself helps to perpetuate. What everyone does know about Evelynn, however, is that she is one of the most skilled assassins in Valoran. It is clear upon first meeting her that she is not quite human. Some theorize that she was cursed with a mild form of fantastical vampirism as a child. Supporters of this theory contend that her ability to sap the very life essence of her opponents on (and off) the Fields of Justice, while still being able to tolerate direct sunlight, would account for this belief. There is some evidence that Evelynn originally came from the Shadow Isles - the mysterious island located northwest of Valoran that is eternally blanketed by a thick, unnatural fog. It is thought that the Shadow Isles are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. Evelynn neither confirms nor denies her connection to the Shadow Isles. The power brokers of Valoran know that Evelynn's services come at the highest of premiums, and her recent addition to the League of Legends indicates that her ambitions are growing. Her savagery on the Fields of Justice has been so great that new rumors about her origins are now circulating. The most popular one - an abuse of magic as a child morphed her into the hungering beast her opponents see on the battlefield - always makes her smile when hearing it... an act which bares her razor-sharp fangs and teeth. Evelynn now curries favor from League summoners, gaining influence for reasons known only to her. While the nature of her plans - much like almost everything else about her - remains unknown, there's little doubt that those plans are now set on the world stage. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities 2nd= Evelynn becomes after being out-of-combat for seconds, regenerating every second and ignoring unit collision. |description2 = Entering combat or using an ability ends Shadow Walk, though not being seen by nearby enemy champions. |effect radius= 700 |targeting = Shadow Walk is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Whenever Shadow Walk activates a puff of purple smoke will trigger and a grey circle will appear around Evelynn and then she will start running differently. ** The circle indicates the range from which enemies will spot her if she gets too close. *** Whenever Evelynn approaches a visible enemy champion an eye will appear above them (only visible to her) This eye will change colors depending on how close Evelynn is to them. **** means she is about to be spotted. **** means she has been. ***** When spotted, an exclamation mark will appear above Evelynn (only visible to her and her allies) ****** She will not be spotted if hiding in brush or if inside fog of war. ****** She will be spotted by an enemy she has no sight of but Shadow Walk's stealth will not break. ****** She will be spotted if she runs into an enemy . * The following can break Shadow Walk's stealth: ** Certain summoner spells ( , , , , , ) ** Evelynn herself capturing a neutral or enemy altar in Twisted Treeline (red eye for neutral and yellow one for enemy but nevertheless she will be seen by enemies) }} Evelynn projects a line of spikes, dealing magic damage to all enemies struck. |leveling = % bonus AD)}} % AP)}}}} |target range = 500 |speed = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Hate Spike is a linear, auto-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Hate Spike will prioritize Evelynn's most recent target or low health units if she has not attacked any. ** If both an enemy champion and a low health minion are in range Hate Spike will prioritize the champion. * Hate Spike can only be used when a visible enemy unit is in range. }} Evelynn enters a frenzy, removing all affecting her. For the next 3 seconds, she gains bonus movement speed and is . |leveling = %}} |description2 = Dark Frenzy's cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Evelynn damages an enemy champion with an ability, and its cooldown is refreshed on enemy champion takedowns. |cooldown = 15 |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Dark Frenzy is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Dark Frenzy has no cast time and does not interrupt Evelynn's previous orders. }} Evelynn slashes her target twice, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects with each slash. Additionally, she gains for 3 seconds. |leveling = |Total Physical Damage| }} %}} |target range = 225 |cooldown = 9 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ravage is a single-targeted ability with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = Applies on-hit effects but cannot or affect structures. |spellshield = will block one hit's worth of damage. |additional = * If Ravage's first hit kills its target Evelynn will strike another nearby target with the second one. * If the target dies while Ravage is being cast its sound and its animation will play but neither buff nor damage will be applied and it will not go on cooldown. ** If Evelynn loses sight of her target between the animation's beginning and its end Ravage will be canceled and will not go on cooldown. }} Evelynn impales enemies in target area, dealing magic damage and them for 2 seconds, capped at 1000 against monsters. |leveling = % of target's current health|health}}}} %}} |description2 = Evelynn siphons her victims' pain, shielding herself for up to 6 seconds for every enemy champion hit by Agony's Embrace. |leveling2 = }} |target range = 650 |effect radius= 250 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Agony's Embrace is a ground-targeted area of effect with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and prevent the shield from growing in strength. |additional = * When casting Agony's Embrace the damage will be applied after a brief delay (~ seconds) }} |-|1st= Enemy minions deal 50% damage to Evelynn. |targeting = Determined Killer is a self-targeted buff. }} Evelynn damages the closest enemy unit with a lightning fast bolt of energy, dealing magic damage. |description2 = If it hits a nearby secondary target, Hate Spike deals half its damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |speed = 2000 |targeting = Hate Spike is an auto-targeted area of effect. }} After seconds (or 5 if she was attacked) Evelynn fades away, becoming stealthed. Evelynn's next attack or ability will her target for 3 seconds and break her stealth. |description2 = Evelynn can cast Shadow Walk again to exit stealth. |leveling = % |cooldown = |After breaking stealth}} |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Shadow Walk is a toggle with an on-hit effect component. }} Evelynn deals magic damage to a target enemy, reducing their and for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ravage is a unit-targeted ability with an on-hit effect component. }} Evelynn restores health when scoring assists on enemy champions. |description2 = Evelynn gains and bonus movement speed for 10 seconds. If Evelynn scores a takedown or an assist, Malice and Spite's cooldown is refreshed. |description3 = Evelynn can cast Malice and Spite while stealthed. |leveling = health}} |leveling2 = % % |cooldown = 90 |targeting = Malice and Spite is a self-targeted buff. }} Every Weakness.png|Every Weakness Previous Quotes Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban * Attacking * * * * * * * Movement * * * * * * * Taunt * Joke * Laugh * * * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Evelynn OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Evelynn Evelynn OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Evelynn Evelynn OriginalSkin old3.jpg|3rd Classic Evelynn Evelynn ShadowSkin old.jpg|1st Shadow Evelynn Evelynn ShadowSkin old2.jpg|2nd Shadow Evelynn Evelynn MasqueradeSkin old.jpg|1st Masquerade Evelynn Evelynn MasqueradeSkin old2.jpg|2nd Masquerade Evelynn Evelynn TangoSkin old.jpg|1st Tango Evelynn Evelynn TangoSkin old2.jpg|2nd Tango Evelynn Evelynn SafecrackerSkin old.jpg|1st Safecracker Evelynn |-|China= Evelynn OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Evelynn Evelynn ShadowSkin Ch.jpg|Shadow Evelynn Evelynn MasqueradeSkin Ch.jpg|Masquerade Evelynn Evelynn TangoSkin Ch.jpg|Tango Evelynn Patch History ** Health ratio reduced to % per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health}} from % per 100 AP)}}|health}}. ** Empowered health ratio reduced to % per 100 AP)}} of target's maximum health}} from % per 100 AP)}}|health}}. ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * ** No longer goes on cooldown if it fizzles due to her losing vision of her target during its cast time. ;V7.24 * General ** Recommended items have been updated. * ** When camouflaged, she is now properly warned when she's revealed by a turret. * ** Magic resist shred now applies to the attack or ability that procs it. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 37 from 28. * ** Taking damage from champions or turrets puts Demon Shade on a second cooldown, reduced from 4. Attacking or casting abilities still puts it on a 4 second cooldown. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Empowered base damage increased to from . ;V7.21 * ** The percent health ratio now deals a minimum of 25 damage. ;V7.20 Rework * General ** Title changed to Agony's Embrace from the Widowmaker. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , and , as well as updated artwork. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base health increased to 572 from . ** Health growth reduced to 84 from 90. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 3 from . ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. ** Base armor increased to 28 from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. * (Innate) ** Evelynn gains Demon Shade after being out of combat for 4 seconds. ** While below (20 level)}} health, Evelynn restores health every second. From level 6 onward, Demon Shade also grants . * (Q) ** Evelynn flourishes her lashers, launching a dart in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit. Hitting a monster refunds 60% of the cooldown. ** For the next 4 seconds the enemy hit takes bonus magic damage from her next 3 basic attacks or abilities. ** Hate Spike may be reactivated up to 3 times until the ability comes off cooldown at no cost. ** Evelynn projects a line of spikes in the direction of her attack target, dealing magic damage to all enemies struck. Hate Spike will prioritize the nearest enemy if she does not have an attack target. ** ** 8 seconds * (W) ** Evelynn curses the target champion or monster for 5 seconds. ** Evelynn's next basic attack or ability against the accursed them by 65% for seconds, as well as refunding Allure's if she triggers this before seconds. ** If the target is cursed for at least seconds, she the target, as well as applying additional effects based on the target type. ** Against champions reduces their by % for 4 seconds. Against monsters, the duration is increased by 2 seconds and they take bonus magic damage. ** ** seconds * (E) ** Evelynn whips the target enemy with her lashers, dealing of target's maximum health)}} magic damage, applying on-hit effects, and gaining 30% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. ** Gaining resets Whiplash's cooldown and empowers the next cast. ** Evelynn dashes toward the target enemy, dealing of target's maximum health)}} magic damage as well as damaging all enemies she passes through. On-hit effects are only applied to her target. ** ** 8 seconds * ® ** Evelynn becomes as she reveals her true form to all enemies in front of her, before blinking back units. ** Enemies caught in her reveal are devastated, taking magic damage, which is doubled versus enemies below . ** 100 ** seconds ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrites any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V6.23 * ** Displaying a grey tint on Evelynn's screen while . ;V6.22 * ** For clarity, Shadow Walk is a form of . ** Camouflage no longer breaks upon taking damage. ;V6.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V6.15 * General ** Fixed various splotchy spots on Safecracker Evelynn's outfit. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 42 from 45. ;V5.20 * ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 0. ;V5.14 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Slow increased to % from . ;V5.7 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V5.6 * ** Re-stealth timer changed to seconds from 6. * ** Landing abilities granting stacking bonus movement speed. ** Landing abilities reduces the cooldown by 1 second each. ;V5.1 * ** Per second mana regen while stealthed changed to from 1 maximum. * ** Applying spell effects. ** Applies on-hit effects. ;V4.20 * Stats ** Armor increased to from ** Armor growth reduced to from 4. ;V4.18 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Masquerade, Shadow, and Tango. ;V4.13 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio changed to % AP)}} from ** AD ratio increased to % Bonus AD)}} from at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V4.2 * ** Projectile speed increased to 2000 from 1250 *** Rapidly decays over the duration ;V4.1 * ** Projectile speed lowered to 1250 from 2000. * ** Base damage changed to physical from magic. * ** Shield delay reduced to instant ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from * ** Base damage changed to % of target's current health}} from maximum. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cast range reduced to 650 from 800. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** AP ratio reduced to from 2%. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Detection radius reduced to 700 from 750. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** While active Evelynn ignores unit collision. ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20. * ** Cast range increased to 225 from 185. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.144 * General ** Summoner's Rift recommended items updated to include . * ** Re-stealth timer reduced to 6 seconds from 8. ** Evelynn will re-stealth when dealing damage over time ( ) * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.143 * Gameplay Update * - ** On-hit slow when breaking stealth. ** Re-stealth timer increased to 8 seconds from - 5. ** Evelynn fades away into the shadows and can only be seen by nearby enemy champions or with true sight. While stealthed Evelynn regenerates 1% her maximum Mana each second. Casting spells, taking damage, or dealing it will break Evelynn's stealth. * - ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage to primary target increased to 100% from 75. ** Base damage to secondary targets increased to 100% from 50. ** Prioritizes recently-attacked targets. * - ** Each ability Evelynn lands on enemy champion grants her bonus movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. ** Evelynn removes all slows affecting her and gains % bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. ** Mana cost: None ** Cooldown: 20 seconds (refreshed by champion kills and assists) * - ** On-hit armor and magic resistance reductions. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ratio changed to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from ** Cooldown unchanged (9 seconds) ** Evelynn slashes a target enemy 2 times, dealing magic damage with each strike and gaining % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. * - ** Evelynn impales all enemies in the targeted area, dealing % of their maximum health}} as magic damage and slowing them by % for 2 seconds. Evelynn then siphons their pain, gaining a shield for each enemy champion hit, lasting up to 6 seconds. ** Mana cost: 100 Mana ** Cooldown: seconds ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Healing for incorrect values ** Cooldown refreshing when killing enemy clones. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Projectile speed increased. * ** On-hit seconds stun when breaking stealth. ** Slows for % on-hit for 3 seconds when breaking stealth. * ** Heal reduced to from . ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from . ;V1.0.0.116 * General ** New basic attack animations playing too quickly. ;V1.0.0.115 * General ** Walking animations updated ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Tooltip showing incorrect damage at earlier ranks. ;V1.0.0.112 * General ** Classic artwork updated. ;V1.0.0.109 * Stats ** Base mana reduced to 180 from 212. ** Mana per level increased to 42 from 38. ** Base attack damage reduced to 48 from 53. ** Attack damage per level increased to from ** Armor reduced to from * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12 at all ranks upon breaking stealth. * ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. ;V1.0.0.103 * Stats ** Base health increased to 500 from 475. ** Health per level increased from 86 to 76. ** Base mana regen increased to 5 from ** Mana regen per level increased to from * ** Tooltip updated to explain it does not work on neutral minions. * ** Fixed a bug where you could stun towers. ** Fixed a bug where auto attacking would break stealth even if the attack was cancelled. * ** Striking from the back to apply resistances reduction. * ** Heal changed to on kill or assist from on dealing damage within 10 seconds of target's death. ** Active has a 10 seconds duration after an enemy champion dies. ** Active has a 90 seconds cooldown and refreshes whenever an enemy champion dies. ;V1.0.0.94 * General ** Dodge chance removed. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Failed to stun the target if used with the very first basic attack in the entire game. ;V1.0.0.82 * General ** Ability sounds updated. * ** Evelynn laughs on cast. ;V1.0.0.70 * General ** Particles updated ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Secondary basic attack and critical strike animations updated. ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Duration increased to seconds from . ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Reduced damage from turrets. * ** Mana cost changed to from . * ** Mana costing double the mana after first cast. ;V0.9.22.15 * General ** Gameplay Update ** New voiceover * ** Renamed from ** Turrets and minions only deal 50% damage to Evelynn. * ** Instantly damages the closest enemy unit, dealing magic damage. If it hits a secondary nearby target they take half the damage. ** Base damage to primary target reduced to 75% from 100. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Healing for 50% of target's maximum health if Evelynn kills them. ** If Evelynn has damaged an enemy champion within 10 seconds of their death, she heals for 25% of their maximum health. ;V0.9.22.7 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from * ** Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Range increased to 350 from 340. ** Base damage changed to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Charge duration reduced to 3 minutes. ** Can be cast without breaking stealth. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Resistances reduction reduced to from . * ** No longer auto activates, it now gives Evelynn a charge which she can use at any time (disappears with death). ;June 12, 2009 Patch * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Evelynn's fade timer is capped at 5 seconds. * ** Resistances reduction reduced to from . ;June 6, 2009 Patch * General ** Ability order changed. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to seconds from . ** Range reduced to 340 from 400 (for easier targeting), ** Resetting Evelynn's basic attack timer. * ** Fade timer reduced to seconds from . * ** Reduces armor and magic resistance when hitting from behind. ** Resistances reduction increased to from . ;May 29, 2009 Patch * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Fade time reduced to 1.5 from 1.75. ;May 9, 2009 Patch * General ** Updated selection size and pathfinding range. ** Improved champion chasing capabilities. ** Reduced basic attack particle size. * ** New particle for when entering stealth. ** Evelynn's re-stealth timer will reset when taking damage. * ** Tooltip updated. ;May 1, 2009 Patch * Added }} Category:Evelynn Category:Champion history